As The World Falls Down
by Daydreamer and Nighthinker
Summary: "Es solo otra de las pruebas de Sibylla, Cuando nos quedamos dormidos, ella invade nuestros sueños, y los rellena con nuestros deseos más oscuros. Con la cosa que más queremos en el mundo, aquellos que mantenemos oculto en la parte más profunda de nuestras mentes…" Sparxshipping situado en la cuarta temporada.


**As The World Falls Down**

 **Emberfire411**

 **O.O.O**

 **Resumen:** _ **"**_ _Es solo otra de las pruebas de Sibylla, Cuando nos quedamos dormidos, ella invade nuestros sueños, y los rellena con nuestros deseos más oscuros. Con la cosa que más queremos en el mundo, aquellos que mantenemos oculto en la parte más profunda de nuestras mentes…" Sparxshipping situado en la cuarta temporada._

 **Parejas:** Sparxshipping, leve alusión a Roxy/Ogron.

 **Parte de:** The Bowie Trilogy. Esta es la historia #1. Seguido por Magic Dance y Underground.

 **N/A:** Esto fue escrito después de una experiencia de campamento de verano especialmente terrible cuando necesitaba aclarar mi mente. Está basado en el proceso de reflexión sobre Baltor concediéndole una segunda oportunidad al igual que los Magos del Círculo Negro.

 **N/T:** Hace algunos años leí esta historia y no sé… si fue porque estoy sensible tras ver "Me Before You" (por segunda ocasión) pero al momento que llegue a la mitad de este capítulo sentí mi corazón roto, (soy muy sensible, lamentablemente lloro con una magdalena al más mínimo momento). Es hermosa y si ustedes aman a esta pareja como yo lo hago, la van a disfrutar y les va a llegar. Bueno, no les daré spoilers porque sería muy cruel hacerlo. Los veo debajo.

 **Winx Club no nos pertenece, la historia original pertenece a emberfire411, yo sólo me encargo de traducirla para ustedes.**

 **O.O.O**

-"Entonces, ¿con qué oficiales arrogantes estamos tratando esta noche?"

Sonreí al momento que dos brazos rodearon mi cintura y me jalaron hacia un pecho fuerte. A mí alrededor, el salón real de baile de Dominó estaba iluminado con risas y música así como las personas bailaban y tenían pequeñas platicas acerca de política y familia. Pero todo pareció desvanecerse, especialmente cuando sentí algo-mejor dicho- a alguien, acariciando mi cuello.

-"He estado hablando con el Rey Aaron acerca de combinar los programas de energía natural con los que tenemos aquí en Dominó. Tú te has escondido en las esquinas y has hablado con Flora y Riven en un esfuerzo por evitar cualquier contacto real".

Una risa divertida sonó.-"¿Puedes culparme? La mitad de ellos aún me ven como si me quisieran poner en una jaula. Y es demasiado molesto verlos intentando coquetear contigo".

-"Hmm… ¿aunque los dos sabemos que ellos no tienen oportunidad alguna?"

-"Incluso si sabemos que no tienen una oportunidad. No puedo evitarlo. Sabes que soy… muy protector de lo que es mío." Sus labios encontraron un punto de presión en mi cuello y lo mordió suavemente.

Me estremecí, reteniendo el leve gemido en el fondo de mi garganta."Baltor. No es el momento ni el lugar".

-"Es curioso, no tienes la voz de alguien que se esté quejando".

Me reí y me desenredé de sus brazos, girando hacia él.-"Podría no estarme quejando, pero eso no quiere decir que sea apropiado"- extendí la mano para arreglar las solapas de su chaqueta, lo que él permitió con una sonrisa perezosa.-"Ahora, necesito hablar con el concejal Raze acerca de tener a Zenith a bordo para la financiación de los juegos de Magix, y tú vendrás conmigo… ¿alguien te ha dicho que el blanco es tu color?"

-"Si esperas que use esto de nuevo"-señaló la chaqueta blanca-"creo que has perdido la cabeza".

-"Oh vamos,"-golpeé su hombro-"Creo que hace juego contigo".

-"Por favor, Bloom. Se ve ridículo."

Baltor río y yo lancé una mirada burlona a Brandon al pasar, otra copa de vino en su mano (gran sorpresa- él odiaba estos eventos casi tanto como Baltor).

-"No estás ayudando, Bran."

-"Tampoco esa chaqueta"- se giró hacia Baltor y se encogió de hombros.-"No te ofendas hombre pero luces como el resto de los gobernantes de medio cerebro que están aquí:"

-"Él es un gobernante de medio cerebro, ¿recuerdas?"

-"Eso podría ser"-dijo Baltor, tomando un vaso de vino para sí mismo de un camarero que pasaba cerca,-"pero no creo que Dominó haya tenido un rey como yo."

-"Él tiene razón"- agregó Brandon-"Siempre hablas acerca de ser agradecido por nuestras diferencias en el colegio. ¿Qué pasa con esa actitud?

-"Gracias por atacarme en grupo, chicos"- dije con una molestia fingida.

Brandon me golpeó en el hombro de forma juguetona.-"Yo también te quiero, Bloom. Y antes de que lo olvide, Stella quería que me asegurara de que ambos vayan a ir al festival del Solsticio de Solaria, la próxima semana."

-"Cómo si nos los fuéramos a perder- la única oportunidad de sacarnos de encima a nuestros hijos por algunos días."

Él rió.-"Bueno, sé que Selena está deseando volver a ver a Ariadne de nuevo."

-"Y Ariadne está emocionada."-Baltor sonrió. Siempre que hablaba acerca de nuestra hija se iluminaban sus ojos. Siempre tenía la duda de cómo alguna vez podría dejar a fuera de su vista a Ariadne, él era tan sobre protectivo.-"Esperemos que ellas no enciendan en llamas las cortinas del pasillo como lo hicieron el año pasado."

Brandon también sonrió.-"Creo que ya han aprendido del error. Además, ellas tienen ocho años- a veces tienen que aprender del diseño del castillo."

-"Cierto".-Me incliné y besé la mejilla de Brandon."Saluda a Stella por mí. Estas cosas no son tan entretenidas sin ella aquí. De cualquier forma, ¿cuándo dará a luz?"

-"El próximo mes; otro bebé de verano. No estoy sorprendido."-estrechó la mano de Baltor.-"Pierde el abrigo, hombre."

Los dos hombres rieron.-"Lo haré. Es bueno verte".

Brandon desapareció entre la multitud de nuevo, no pude evitar sonreír a medida que avanzábamos.-"¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo feliz que soy al ver que te llevas bien con los chicos?"

-"Muy a menudo,"-respondió Baltor besando mi bien.-"Ahora, ¿estás segura de que tenemos que ir a hablar con el Concejal de Nyx, especialmente desde que luzco como un gobernante de medio cerebro? Estoy segura de que la discusión sobre el proyecto ecológico puede esperar."

Traté de alejar la ligera sensación de sus labios en mi cuerpo que apareció de repente.-"Yo… Estoy segura de que puede. Sabiendo el planeta, ellos han diseñado un dispositivo para viajar en el tiempo y corregir el ecosistema, de cualquier forma."

Baltor rió suavemente.-"Con Tecna, eso es una posibilidad realista."

-"Así, ya que no vamos a ser productivos esta noche, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos esta noche?"

-"Puedo mencionar algunas ideas… pero la mayoría de ellas no son muy apropiadas."

-"Podríamos escabullirnos…"- dije, mi voz se apagaba a medida que él ponía a trabajar sus labios sobre mi cuello de nuevo.-"Nadie nos extrañaría. Especialmente desde que te has estado ocultando la mayor parte de la noche."

-"Hmm. Pero es nuestra fiesta en nuestro palacio. Probablemente deberíamos mostrar nuestras caras juntos al menos por unos minutos."

Suspiré.-"Supongo… ¿alguna sugerencia?"

En ese momento, la banda comenzó con una serie de vals. Varias parejas se dirigieron a la pista de baile y empezaron a dar vueltas entre sí. Flora y Helia estaban entre ellos, mi antigua compañera de dormitorio me guiñó el ojo cuando vio como Baltor me rodeaba. Le devolví la sonrisa, y luego dejé mi mano en la de Baltor.-"¿Bailarás conmigo antes de que desaparezcamos en la noche?"

Soltó una risa ronca.-"Lo que sea por mi reina".

Empezamos a andar hacia la pista de baile, y empezamos a movernos al compás de la música. Traté de estar relajada, pero podía sentir los ojos de todos sobre nosotros No era la única que lo noté. Baltor rió y me acercó más a él, mi cabeza descansaba en el hueco de su cuello.-"Ignóralos."- susurró lo bastante alto para que pudiera escucharlo.

-"No puedo evitarlo. ¿Cuándo dejarán de verte por tu pasado y empezarán a vernos por ser la familia real?"

-"Tal vez ya lo hacen"

-"Oh, por supuesto," me reí en voz baja.

-"Tendremos que acostumbrarnos a ello, querida, Piensa en los años que vienen, cuando nosotros tengamos hijos ¿no quieres ver hacia atrás, a este momento, y ver cómo tomaste con calma los medios?"

-"Hmm…"- estaba de acuerdo, con una mirada alrededor del salón. Los ojos aún estaban en nosotros, mareándome levemente.-"¿Crees que algún día tendremos hijos?"

-"No puedo imaginar por qué no. ¿Qué pensarías del nombre de Ariadne? Siempre me ha gustado"-Perdí mi equilibrio, y casi caigo al suelo. Baltor me atrapó antes de que terminara en el suelo, y me ayudo a cubrir mi error con tanta gracia como le fue posible. Algo andaba mal.

-"¿Qué dijiste?"- pregunté. Mi mirada se dirige a Baltor.

Él levantó una ceja.-"¿Me gusta el nombre Ariadne? Sólo era una sugerencia, Bloom No tiene que suceder."

-¿Pero no ha ocurrido ya?"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Ya tenemos una hija llamada Ariadne. Ella irá con nosotros a la Fiesta del Solsticio. Brandon nos preguntó al respecto."

-"…Brandon no vino esta noche, Bloom, tú sabes que él está con Stella… ella acaba de dar a luz, ¿recuerdas?"

Negué con la cabeza.-"No, Brandon acaba de hablar con nosotros. Stella no lo hará hasta el próximo mes."

La expresión en el rostro de Baltor se llenó de preocupación. Se inclinó hacia mí y me besó en la frente.-"¿Te sientes bien?" Parece que te está dando fiebre.

-"Estoy bien. Tú eres el único que no tiene sentido".

-¿Acerca de qué? Bloom, Brandon y Stella no están aquí esta noche, y nosotros no tenemos ningún hijo."

-"N-no. Eso no es cierto."

Podía sentir sus ojos, clavados en mí, tomando nota del pánico leve que aparecía en mi voz y preguntándose cuál era el problema. Baltor parecía igualmente preocupados, su abrigo burdeo se agitó a medida que avanzábamos a través de la pista de baile en un intento de que no destacáramos.-"Debes tener fiebre"-dijo finalmente-"te dije que no durmieras en la habitación de Ariadne, cuando ella estaba resfriada la semana pasada; ella habría estado perfectamente bien por esa noche."

Apreté la mandíbula.-"¿Quién es Ariadne?"

Los ojos de Baltor se abrieron. "… Nuestra hija. ¿De qué otra Ariadne podría estar hablando?"

Hubo una respuesta afilada en mi lengua, pero la olvidé tan pronto como mis ojos giraron alrededor de la multitud. En algún punto de la multitud distinguí a un hombre con brillante cabello rojo a los hombros. Sus ojos me miraban, como si me estuviese llamando. Una pareja bailó frente a él, y al segundo siguiente había desaparecido. Pero no antes de que lo reconociera.

Tiré mi mano fuera de la de Baltor como si hubiera sido quemada y di unos pasos hacia atrás.-"Tú no eres real."

La canción de la orquesta se detuvo abruptamente. Hubo un ligero jadeo de la multitud, y muchos de mis amigos tenían miradas confusas. Pero ninguna de ellas rivalizaba con la de Baltor, quien lucía como si lo hubiese abofeteado.-"Bloom-".

-"Tú no eres real," repetí, más para mí que para nadie más.-"Tú no puedes serlo."

Él se mordió los labios, obviamente, tratando de encontrar las palabras para lidiar con el cambio de mis emociones.-"Bloom… ¿cómo puedo no ser real? Estoy justo frente a ti."- Baltor extendió su mano hacía mí de nuevo pero di otro paso hacia atrás. Había lágrimas en mis ojos.

-"Tú…"- respiré profundamente-"Tú no eres tal porque estás muerto… Porque yo te maté."

 **O.O.O**

-"¡Bloom!"

Me senté de golpe, un grito desgarrado salió de mi garganta e hizo eco a través los árboles del bosque estéril a mí alrededor. Tomé mi blusa, sintiendo los acelerados latidos de mi corazón bajo mis dedos. Los otros gritos que había retenido se estaban convirtiendo lentamente en sollozos, la experiencia había sido tan auténtica.

-"¿Bloom? Está bien. Se ha acabado…"- la voz era profunda y un acento cargado de Inglaterra o Australia, no estaba segura. Sentí una mano que acariciaba mi espalda, tranquilizándome. Empecé a reclinarme en contra de ella, pero al instante recordé a quien pertenecía la mano y la empujé con disgusto.

-"Estoy bien Ogron. No me toques."

El líder de los magos del Círculo Negro levantó una ceja, pero respeto mis deseos y se apoyo contra un árbol, observándome con pereza. Estábamos en el suelo del bosque, en medio de un pequeño claro. Más allá de él, había una corriente de agua y el sonido de voces. Llevé una mano a la cabeza, sintiendo como un dolor de cabeza empezaba a aparecer.-"Uf… ¿qué ha pasado?"

-"Lo mismo que ha estado sucediendo."-respondió. Cualquier simpatía había desaparecido de su voz.-"Otra de las pruebas de Sibylla."

-"¿Qué era éste?"

-"Todo comenzó cuando nos detuvimos a descansar. Cuando nos quedamos dormidos, ella invadió nuestros sueños, y los llenó con nuestros deseos más oscuros. Lo que más deseamos en el mundo, aquello que se mantiene oculta en la parte más profunda de nuestra mente."

Tragué saliva.

-"De hecho, estoy algo sorprendido,"- continuó mirándome con ojos curiosos.-"Todos los demás superaron el reto de forma relativamente rápida. Tú eres la última en despertar; unos veinte minutos después del resto."

Apreté mis ojos cerrados.-"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

-"Te tomó más tiempo para ver a través de él Lo cual significa que lo has reprimido, lo que sea que poseyó tu sueño. O quién sea."

-"No importa,"- dije con frialdad, de pie y quité la suciedad y el polvo de mis piernas.-"Vi a través de él. Lo vencí. Se acabó. No era real…"

No era real… ¿Por qué sentí una punzada en el pecho ante ese pensamiento?

-"Pero desearías que lo fuera."

Lo miré.-"¿Qué te importa? Es sólo otra prueba que hemos pasado, que te acerca a tu santuario."

Ogron sonrió.-"Oh, no me di cuenta que te golpeé un nervio. Hubiese esperado eso de Roxy, no de ti. ¿Qué sueño seductor te estaba llevando lejos de la realidad? Y por favor; no me digas."

-"Ya quisieras".- escupí. Pero mi voz se volvió más suave." Y no importa. No podría suceder de cualquier modo."

-"¿Y eso es la reacción directa de algo que hiciste?"

-"… Algo así. Es sólo una fantasía de todos modos; algo que sabía que estaba ahí pero nunca hice nada. Él nunca lo habría aceptado de cualquier forma. Estaba demasiado centrado en sí mismo."

-"Nunca lo sabrá si lo guardas en tu cabeza, ¿lo sabes?"

Mis ojos se estrecharon.-"¿Qué era tu sueño, Ogron? Además de Roxy, me refiero."

Era mi turno de sonreír mientras sus ojos se entrecerraron hacia mí.-"No tengo idea de a que te refieres."

-"Seguro que no… He visto la forma en que la miras."

-"¿Y es la misma mirada que tú le diste a él hace tiempo?"

La sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro.

Aparentemente esa era el último golpe que Ogron quería darme, porque un momento después él se levantó.-"Bien, no tiene sentido que sigamos perdiendo más tiempo. Vayamos a decirles que has despertado."

-"Espera, Ogron."-giró hacia mí, aclaré mi garganta.-"Eres el experto en las pruebas de Sybilla, ¿qué hubiera ocurrido si yo no hubiese visto a través del sueño?"

Se tocó la barbilla pensativo…-"Bueno, estoy segura que después de una cierta cantidad de tiempo que el hechizo llega al centro de tu cerebro y toma el control… así que supongo que te habrías quedado con tu fantasía… ¿cómo decías en tu sueño? ¿Baltor? Sí. Hubieses quedada atrapada en el limbo con la personificación que tu cerebro creó de Baltor, por toda la eternidad."- él debía haber visto el parpadeo de mis ojos, porque él me dirigió una sonrisa conocida."¿Desearías haberte quedado bajo esa fantasía? ¿No es cierto?"

Despareció entre los árboles antes de que yo pudiese responder.

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora:**

Este fic ha sido tan hermoso y tan doloroso. Tardé algunos días en terminar de traducirlo porque quería que cada parte quedase lo más clara posible.

Bueno, en fin, espero les haya gustado y los veo pronto por los comentarios.


End file.
